


Halloween Fic-Tac-Toe Drabbles

by daroh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cupcakes, Drabble, Drabble collection (hopefully), Fic-Tac-Toe, Gen, Halloween, Kitten, Reincarnation, Zombie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroh/pseuds/daroh
Summary: A series of drabbles based on Fic-Tac-Toe prompts.





	1. Kitten Scare

**Author's Note:**

> Image and word prompts from my fic-tac-toe board appear before each drabble.

“Merlin, did you see that kitten outside? It looks terrified!”

“I know. I told her you were raised from the dead and now she's freaked.”

“I'm not  _ raised _ from the dead; I'm  _ back _ from the dead! It's different.”

“I’m sure she'll be glad to hear it.”

“It’s not like I’m some mindless zombie.”

“...Right.”

“I’m not a zombie! Besides, you’ve been alive for a million years! Now that’s freaky. Maybe I’ll go tell the kitten that.”

“Be my guest.”

*

“How’d it go?”

“She ran away as soon as I stepped outside.”

“Smart.”

“...”

“...”

“I’m not a zombie!”

“...Okay.”

“...”

“...”

“I hate Halloween.”


	2. Cupcake Glutton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin valiantly eats cupcakes. Arthur is bereft.

 

"Merlin, what's wrong?!"

"I ate too many cupcakes."

"How many?"

"...all of them."

"Merlin! Even you should realize a dozen cupcakes is too many! Why on earth did you do that?"

"Will said he poisoned them."

"...which explains this how?”

"I just..."

"Wanted to be poisoned?"

"No! I didn't want you to be!"

"...That’s...very sweet, Merlin, but surely Will was joking."

"...I realize that now."

"But now you’re stuffed sick, and there's not even a crumb left for me."

"But I was protecting you!"

"....You know you're making me another batch."

"I know."

"Maybe...don't tell Will, though, yeah?"


End file.
